<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gaming, Discussions, And Snuggling. by Nasqil_ (nasqil)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24123151">Gaming, Discussions, And Snuggling.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasqil/pseuds/Nasqil_'>Nasqil_ (nasqil)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, F/M, Fluff without Plot, I guess???, Relationship Discussions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:48:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24123151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasqil/pseuds/Nasqil_</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Futaba and Akira talk about adoption</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurusu Akira/Sakura Futaba, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakura Futaba</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gaming, Discussions, And Snuggling.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The question came out of the blue really.</p><p>"Hey Akira, is it okay for us to adopt kids instead of being pregnant?" Futaba lays down on the floor, a controller sits on her lap.</p><p>"Um, sure why not? Why though?"</p><p>"First of all, being pregnant sucks, "</p><p>"True."</p><p>"And there's lots of kids without parents out there. I wanna help them."</p><p>"Futaba..."</p><p>"And also you can skip teaching them to walk and breastfeed them too. That's a plus."</p><p>"Here I thought you were being deep, but you're just lazy to take care of a kid." Akira lets out a small giggle.</p><p>"Hey!" Futaba sits up. "I'll beat you next round for payback!"</p><p>"If you can beat me." Akira smiles smugly.</p><p>"Oh, It's on!"</p><p>After a session of Futaba beating the fuck out of Akira's character, she won, obviously.</p><p>"See, I won." Futaba snuggled up to Akira's right side, they stayed like that for a bit.</p><p>"Hey 'Kira."</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"You seriously okay with adopting a child instead of me getting pregnant?"</p><p>"I already accepted that you don't like sex, but adopting a kid is a bit surprising. Since my wonderful girlfriend can multiple her self without getting pregnant, so why adopt?"</p><p>"Stop with the asexual jokes, it's getting old."</p><p>"Never, love." Akira moved Futaba's hair and kissed her forehead.</p><p>"Ew affection, do it more."</p><p>"Sure thing, love."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>